


To The Future

by creivel



Category: Aion (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Immortality, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creivel/pseuds/creivel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has all of eternity to know that he will never be a part of her world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Future

Reshanta is still the same as it always has been. It's dark and it's cold and there are chunks of aether scattered around, although in less quantities. The forts stand, weathered from war and with meager addition of cannons. Balaur run rampant. It's all the same.

Kess changed her hair since Tai last saw her. It's shorter, but it suits her.

He swallows, nervously playing with the cuff of his robes. He hears her claws clicking against the plate armor of her legs in an anxious gesture.

They sit out in the open, unafraid of being caught.

They are both older and powerful with experience and no one would question them.

“Ken ascended,” Kess says softly after the silence has become painful. Tai briefly remembers a conversation about a dark-haired boy- Kendrick, he thinks- and Kess laughing without humor after she said “he reminds me of you, in a way.” He doesn't like to think about children. They aren't something he wants, or can have.

“He chose to be a chanter. A _chanter._ After his sister, I thought maybe I would get luck and there would be a warrior in the family, but nope.” She tugs her knees up to her chest as best she can. “He can hold his own in a fight, though. I spar with him sometimes. Hard to believe he's already taller than me.”

She clears her throat, “It's pretty funny, actually. Annelis ascended barely into her teens, and now her baby brother is an adult. Barely younger than I was and I became a daeva.” Tai remembers Ann, a little red-headed spitfire who would literally _set fire_ to any available object if the opportunity presented itself. She had tried to attack him on their first meeting but Kess quickly grabbed her by the wrist.

It's not as though she could have hurt him. She would be a powerful sorcerer one day, he remembered thinking, a definite force to be reckoned with, but not anytime soon. It would take decades.

Tai worries his lower lip. It's been decades since then, hasn't it?

“I'm... I'm proud of him,” her voice falters a little. Tai pretends to not notice. “It'll still be a while before he has full access into the abyss, Aion forbid, but I would like you to meet him someday.”

He nods absently, the cavity in his chest feeling long since hollowed.

It doesn't hurt anymore, not really. Any past desperation and pain about their relationship has scarred and smoothed over. He knows where he stands.

No matter how much he wants, or wanted, to be a major part in Kess' life, it will never happen. Kess will have a family of her own in Asmodae, and he will spend his eternal days in the sunlight of Elysea, working when and where he can and finding amusement along the way. Maybe in another hundred or thousand years, things will be different. Maybe they, or two other young daeva who are far less jaded by the realities of the Cataclysm, could meet and love and be.

But here, with Kess, all he has is a quiet companionship.

And for now, it's enough.


End file.
